Trailers for various stories
by Some guy2283
Summary: a compilation of trailers for various stories I plan on writing.
1. Humanity's Evil: Rise of Ancient Powers

Of all my years in existence, there is only one thing that remains the same. It festers and it grows until it eventually consumes its host. What I'm talking about is not foreign to the continent of Ishgar, but native in all human beings.

 _A long village is burning, the villagers scream in terror as they flee the fires. Only to be executed by a lone individual wearing a cloak._

It is a plague that has been around since humanity's inception, and will continue to linger as long as they exist. It will consume soul after soul until it considers itself satisfied.

 _Wizards stand and fight against a horde of angels and demons, only to be quickly cut down by their superior power and numbers. Numerous guild marks can be seen amongst the corpses, most importantly of which are the bodies of three Fairy Tail mages, one with Pink hair, one with blond hair, and one with Scarlet red hair._

I have ended the pathetic Planer War, and now both the Angels and the Demons are mine to command. They will be my tools in building a new world free of this corruption. A world in which everyone will bow to me. A world in which NO EVIL shall be done onto anyone.

 _Magnolia is burning, most of the Population has either evacuated or was killed in the slaughter. Numerous mages lay dead in the streets. Leading up to two figures battling in the ruins of the Kardia cathedral. A white-haired take-over mage against a cloaked figure with seemingly unending reservoirs of magic power._

They say that once you make a god bleed, people will no longer worship him. But tell me, can do you kill what cannot die? Someone who will always come back from the dead no matter how many times you kill them?

 _Acnologia and Zeref lie dead near a figure's feet as the world slowly burns around them. Crocus lies in ashes, Alverez is in ruins. Not a single city was left untouched by the devastation._

The evil that plagues humanity will finally come to its end. With me being the judge, jury and executioner. Let it be known that from this day forward, not a single soul will remain in Earthland.

 _The screen fades to black slowly revealing a purple and gold haired figure with glaring yellow eyes._


	2. Rising Anger: Legends of the Atherial

**Hey everyone here's the trailer for the Legends of the Atherial rewrite that I mentioned in the latest chapter of the Crimson Hunter. I'm starting to get excited to write it for you all!**

* * *

I wasn't told much of Serandiel's time at Fairy Tail before he brought me there. Is he an orphan like the rest of us, or does he have a family to call his own?

 _It is early morning in Magnolia, Makarov is about to open the guild for the day when he spots a crib in front of the door containing both a child and a letter addressed to no one in particular._

The man who would come to claim my heart as his own. Does he know of my feelings for him? Does he know how much I care for his safety?

 _An older Serandiel and Mirajane are sitting at a table teasing each other relentlessly over pointless things. While they both pout at each other's teasing, they both know it's in good fun and would fight to the bitter end to protect each other._

Erza Scarlet, my rival, and his longtime friend. While she knows of my feelings, I sometimes wonder if she feels the same as I do about him.

 _Erza and Mira are in another one of their fights, This one slightly more destructive than their previous ones. This time bringing more members of the guild into the brawl that was created as a result. In the end, it was Serandiel who manages to end the fight without much difficulty._

But in all of this, there is always a flaw in a human no matter who they are. From what I know, he seems to be easy to anger. So, I'm going to have to tread carefully around him.

 _The destruction of the guild was bad, evidence of fire, ice and sword slashed showed themselves throughout the Guildhall. Erza was busy disciplining both Natsu and Gray for causing a fight. But the destruction around the caused Serandiel to go into a fit of rage, causing the three to shake in fear in one of the corners of the guild._

Overall, the man who owns my heart is a good guy. I wish that he could take some time and relax, he worries himself on all the small things and I fear that it might be the end of him as a result.

 _Serandiel is seen, looking over various papers with Mira looking over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the young man. The papers reported various sightings of both angels and demons. This attempt brought the attention of both Laxus and Makarov. Each of them wanting to help their young family member whenever and wherever possible._

The screen fades to black only to reveal a picture of five people. Makarov was his right hand forming the fairy tail symbol. Laxus and Serandiel were on his right, and Mira and Erza were on his left. All four of them holding the same symbol that Makarov had.


	3. Dark Fairies: Bane of Fairies

I never stayed in that prison of a tower for long. Only about a year at most I would say. Me and everyone else who was forced to work there was saved by a pair whose power far outmatched the guards to kept us bound and chained. When they came to save us, I was about to give up hope of rescue and submit myself to my fate as a slave here forever.

 _Many explosions are happening around the incomplete tower. Numerous guards lay dead as two people systematically wipe out anyone who dares oppose them. As soon as the last guard was killed, the two then gathered all of the captives and took them away from the tower. The younger ones joining the pair as the older ones left to go and recover their lives._

Our saviors seemed benevolent on the outside, offering us children a better life than what we received in the tower. They treated us better than we had ever known back in the tower, even taught us all how to use magic. The lucky ones were taught lost magic as they called it. In exchange, we had to agree to join a guild they were a part of.

 _All of the children who were freed from the tower are gathered in a circle. Learning the basics of magic form their saviors. Many were in meditative positions attempting to absorb the airborne ethernano. The two were walking around judging progress. As they continued to meditate, a few began to show signs of magic. Pleasing the two knowing that their students would become capable mages in the future._

I made many new friends and rivals from that experience. Each of us attempting to surpass each other in terms of strength and magic power. Our masters would reward strength and punish weakness, granted their punishments were not as severe as they were during enslavement, the message still stuck. Grow stronger or else.

 _Numerous mages are seen sparring with each other. Various protective runes are in place to keep external damage to a minimum. Those who lose a spar training harder than they otherwise would have in efforts to make sure that they won't lose another one._

Fairy Tail is my assignment, I was told to go there and establish a reputation amongst the mages there. My goal is to make sure that my target who I know as Natsu was to leave the guild of his own volition and join my guild. He is expected to join the guild during the year 777. So that gives me plenty of time to establish myself.

 _A scarlet haired mage is seen entering the Fairy Tail guildhall. Requesting to become a member. Sparing with a few of its mages who were suspicious of her, she quickly proves her strength and is allowed to join. Over time she becomes one of its S-class mages the youngest one in the guild's history to achieve it._

The end war is approaching, those who know of its coming shall prepare and survive. Those who do not will perish. Those who walk the illuminated path will stand tall over the ruins and ashes of the war. Those who stand against us be wary, we will not fall easily.

 _It is the war between Alverez and Fiore, numerous guilds lay defeated. Alverez's forces decimate town after town. In the city of Magnolia, the scene is quite different. Mages bearing the Fairy Tail mark fight valiantly holding off many attacks from the Alverez forces. Until a third force enters the mix, bearing members familiar to both Fairy Tail and Alverez. Charging both sides, it turns into a massacre as both Fairy Tail Mages and Alverez forces fight together although unsuccessfully against their common enemy._

 _The screen fades to black as the guild symbol of the Illuminated path is illuminated on the shoulder of a familiar scarlet haired mage._

* * *

 **so what do you all think? I have high hopes and many plans for this one. Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
